Maura's High School Experience
by Rizzlesissecretlycanon
Summary: AU with Jane and Maura in high school. It's freshman year, and also her first year in a public school. I'm bad at summaries but if you like High School AUs, try this!
1. Chapter 1

Maura Isles is 14 year old genius. She is only starting off her freshman year, and she had 146 IQ points. Maura had previously attended a private all-girls school in France and speaks and writes fluently in 4 languages; French, English, Italian, and Spanish. Although she is a genius, she is also socially awkward. She has never been as nervous as she is this morning, her first day of public high school.

Maura and her adoptive parents moved to Boston during the summer. She did miss France and all of the boutiques, but she also did enjoy Boston and they had a vacation home in France Richard had promised they would visit often. Constance had told her that this is where she was born. That is all Constance claimed to have known about her life before she was adopted. Maura had asked about her parents, but Constance said they hadn't wanted her to know anything.

Charles, her driver, just dropped her off at the front doors of the high school at 8:15. School starts at 8:30. She stood at the steps leading up to the door telling herself to take deep breaths.

_I can do this. The only difference is the class size will be bigger, and there will also be boys._

The boys would make most girls nervous but Maura had a secret that she had only told her parents. She was only into girls. Luckily, her parents had accepted her. She was taken by surprise when she came out to them last year, and they just said okay and hugged her. Maura had heard of many instances where the parents either disowned their child, or just said they were going through a faze.

Maura walked into the school. She had already gone through freshman orientation, so she knew where all her classes are at. There were four floors in the building, and freshmen had their lockers on fourth, sophomores on third, juniors on second and seniors on first. The stairs were at each end of the halls and the main door came through the middle of the senior's hallway. As she walked through the hall, she realized how much taller most of the seniors were compared to her. She was only 5'2'' because she hadn't gone through her growth spurt yet. Most of them seemed to stare at her since she was a new freshman and walked alone through their hall. She tried to avoid eye contact and get through the hallway as fast as she could.

Maura climbed the stairs all the way to fourth floor. Most of the freshmen were in 8th grade together, so they too stared at her as she walked by. Maura was used to dressing up whenever she went out, so her designer outfit also made her stand out from the kids who were dressed casually. It didn't much matter to her anyways because she was taught that it was better to be over dressed then under dressed. She felt more confident in a dress than in jeans and a shirt.

She got to her locker and put away some of the notebooks she wouldn't need and then went to the bathroom to make sure her hair and make-up looked alright. After opening the door, she walked into someone. Maura immediately backed away and looked up.

Both Maura and the girl simultaneously said, "I'm sorry." Maura then realized how beautiful and how tall the girl was. She also realized she was staring and walked past her.

The girl turned towards Maura and introduced herself. "I'm Jane by the way."

Maura smiled and replied, "It's nice to meet you, Jane. I'm Maura." She then shyly turned away before Jane saw her blush.

After checking her reflection in the mirror, she head towards her first class of the day. It was Algebra 1 and was on the 2nd floor with Jamie Young. The bell rang right when she walked in at 8:25. Maura found a desk in the front row and sat down. When she looked up, she saw Jane walking in with another brunette girl a few inches shorter than Jane. She also felt herself starting to blush so she looked down at her desk.

_It's your first day Maura, you shouldn't already by developing crushes._

To make it worse, Jane sat down right behind her and the brunette friend sat to Jane's right.

"Hey." Jane said tapping Maura's shoulder.

"Hi." Maura said turning around to face Jane.

"This is my friend, Brook Mills. Brook, this is Maura."

"Nice to meet you," Maura said smiling at Brook.

"You too!" Brook smiled back.

Jane spoke up again, "So where are you from?"

"Well, I'm adopted and was born here in Boston, but I was raised in Paris, France. We just moved here this summer, and this is the first public school I've been to."

Brook said, "You lived in Paris? No way that's so cool! Were there a lot of hot boys there?"

Without thinking about how Jane and Brook would react, Maura responded by saying, "I'm not attracted boys that much, but there were tons of pretty girls."

Brook widened her eyes, surprised that Maura was gay because of how she was dressed. "I didn't know there were lesbians that wore dresses."

Jane glared at Brook, and turned back to Maura. "That's cool, I'm bisexual. I haven't had a girlfriend yet though, because no other girls in my grade have come out yet."

"I've only had one girlfriend, but that didn't last long. She wasn't that nice." Maura told Jane, forgetting that Jane was there.

The bell rang, and Ms. Young stood up. "Alright class, I'm Ms. Young and this is my second year teaching in this school. I'll be teaching your Algebra 1 class for both semesters. As long as you pay attention, and do your homework, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Ms. Young looked to be about 25, and was tall, blond, and skinny. Maura also noticed that she was very pretty. Ms. Young seemed to be nice, but also stern.

…

There were 6 classes a day, plus lunch. The first day seemed to go fast, and she had 3 classes other than math with Jane. Her schedule was Algebra 1, History, English, Lunch, Science, PE, and Study Hall. Jane was in PE and English with her. During her English class, she sat next to Jane. Maura really liked Jane, because she was very nice to her. Jane also asked if she wanted to sit with her and her friends during lunch since Jane and Brook were the only friends she had made so far. Maura happily agreed.

The rest of the school day flew by. She was soon in the car with Charles on her way home.

"How was your first day, Maura? Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

Maura smiled, "No, it was great! I even made a new friend, her name is Jane."

"Are there any cute girls at this school?" Charles was very close to Maura. He had moved with them to Boston, as he had no family of his own and had grown fond of the Isles family. He had been their driver since before Maura was even adopted into the family.

Maura turned red very quickly. "Jane is very attractive." Charles just laughed at her.

When they got home, she finished the little homework she had left, and ate dinner with her family at 5.

Richard spoke up. "How was it Maura? Did you make any friends?"

"Yes I did, father." Maura smiled to herself. "Her name is Jane."

…

The rest of the night, Jane was on her mind. She crawled into bed at about 9:30, wishing she had Jane's number so that she could text her before falling asleep. Maura was asleep within 5 minutes anyways, hoping she would have a dream about Jane.

**I know this is a shitty ending to a chapter but oh well…should I continue or not? Review please!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I changed the last chapter a little bit and left out the part where Maura told her parents about Jane being bisexual. Also, thanks for the reviews!**

...

The next day at school was basically the same as the day before. Maura was excited about math, English, and PE the most because she would get to see Jane.

It was third period and she sat in the same spot by Jane. They were talking a while before Ms. Martin came in and asked them all to be quiet. Maura turned around in her seat and straightened the books she had on her desk.

Ms. Martin was very nice. Maura liked her a lot. Maura guessed that she was in her early to mid 40s. There was odd thing about her English teacher. She always seemed to stare at Maura. Maura figured she was just imagining things an had only happened to catch her look at her. Maura shook it off like it was nothing.

Ms. Martin spoke up. "Alright class, open your literature books to page 25 and read the story. Your assignment will be the questions on page 51 and a one page review on it double spaced size 12 font. This will be due on Thursday before class so you'll have two days to work on it. I'll write the assignment on the board. Get to work and if you have any questions come ask me during this class or study hall."

When Ms. Martin was done talking, Jane turned to Maura. "Do you want to come to my house tonight to work on this?"

Maura replied, "I'll have to ask my parents but I'm sure it'll be fine." She was smiling but on the inside she felt like screaming. They both turned back and began reading the story.

Maura could feel both Jane and Ms. Martin occasionally glance at her. She tried her hardest not to look back at either. While she was reading, Jane was scribbling somethin on a piece of paper. She then passed it to Maura.

_555-0231 Call me after school and I'll give you the directions to my house!(:_

Maura turned and nodded to Jane carefully folding the note and putting it in her bag. Pretty soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Jane walked with her towards the door but Ms. Martin stopped them.

"Hello Maura." She turned to Jane. "Could you give us a minute alone please? Yo don't want to have to wait in the lunch line for too long."

Maura looked at Jane and shrugged. Jane said, "Alright see you at lunch, Maura," and walked out.

When Jane was gone, Ms. Martin started talking to Maura. "I understand you are he daughter of Constance and Richard Isles. Is that true?"

Maura was confused as to why Ms. Martin wanted to talk to her privately about her parents. "Yes I am."

"I thought so. You have your father's eyes."

"I'm actually adopted. They've had me since birth."

"Oh yes I know."

Maura looked at her still not understanding shares going on. "I'm sorry but how do you know that? I haven't told any of the teachers here about that."

Ms. Martin looked slightly panicked. "You should b head in to lunch."

Before Maura could say anything, she was being ushered out and the door closed behind her.

...

The end of the school day came fast and Maura soon found herself back at her house. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Ms. Martin. She was so distracted by it that she almost forgot to call Jane.

The thought of Jane made her smile again. She went to ask her parents about going over before she called.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jane! It's Maura."

"Oh hey!"

"Is it okay for me to come over still?"

"Of course. I'll text you my address."

"Alright see you in a little bit!"

Maura hung up and got her stuff ready. Once she got her text, she gave Charles the address and they headed out.

...

**I know this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry! I'm getting ready for a party and thought I should at least give you guys this. Review and let me know how it is and if you have any suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been super busy with school and basketball. I'm also sorry about the typos in the last chapter; I was on a Kindle and it was hard to work with. I don't remember if I said what day it was and I can't find it in the earlier chapters so we're saying it's Thursday!**

**I don't own the characters-they belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, and other important people who are sadly not me.**

...

It was about a 15 minute drive to Jane's house. Maura was getting more and more nervous the closer they got. When Charles turned onto the street Jane lived on, her heart about jumped out of her chest.

_It's fine Maura. Just calm down. It's only Jane._

Maura thanked Charles and got out of the car and arranged to be picked up at 8:30. When she rang the doorbell, Jane almost instantly opened it.

"Hey Maura!"

"Hello Jane, how are you?"

"Great now that you're here!" They both smiled. "Come on inside!"

When Maura walked in, she smelled some kind of pasta.

"I hope you're hungry. My mom goes all out whenever she cooks."

"It smells wonderful!"

They walked into the kitchen and Maura saw who she assumed to be Jane's mother. The lady looked up from the paper she was reading at the sound of them walking in and got up to hug Maura. Maura, trying to be polite, hugged her back.

Pulling back, the woman spoke up. "You must be Maura! I've heard so much about you." Maura looked at Jane who was looking at the ground blushing. "I'm Jane's mother but you can call me Angela! This is my husband, Frank."

Frank nodded at Maura. "Nice to meet you."

"It's so nice to meet you two also. Thank you for having me over."

"Of course!" Angela smiled.

"Alright come on Maura, I'll introduce you to my brothers."

Maura followed Jane to the living room. There were two boys, a few years younger than herself and Jane, sitting in front of a TV playing a game.

"Hey losers! This is Maura." They paused the game and looked from Jane to Maura. "Maura, that's Frankie," she pointed to the older of the two, "and that's Tommy. Frankie is in 8th grade and Tommy is in 5th."

Tommy just turned back to the video game and Frankie sat staring with his mouth hanging open. Maura spoke up. "It's nice to meet you two."

Frankie just kept on staring. Jane said, "Close your mouth kid, you'll catch flies." Frankie, obviously embarrassed, closed his mouth and turned back to the game.

Jane laughed and turned to Maura. "Let's go to my room until supper's ready."

They went upstairs and went through the first door on the left. Maura looked around. Jane's room was covered in posters of the Red Sox, Patriots, and Celtics players.

Jane spoke up. "I figured we'd just hang out until supper is ready and then start on English."

Maura agreed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you usually do?"

"Play video games with my brothers but we can just talk if you want."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Want to just ask each other questions?"

Maura said, "Okay but you first."

They sat on Jane's bed, and Jane laid back on the pillows. "Okay, who was your first kiss?"

"My first actual kiss or kiss when I was little?"

"Both."

Maura laid back with her. "Well my first one was when I was seven. His name was Jarod."

"His name? I thought you were a lesbian?"

Maura laughed, "I am but I didn't know that when I was seven!"

Jane smiled. "Continue."

"We were at one of our parents meetings, and they put us in a playroom. It was only us because the other kids' parents didn't make it to the meeting. The babysitter wasn't their either, but the room was right next to the meeting room and it was a short meeting that day." Maura continued on, "We just got bored so we kissed because we wanted to know what it was like. That's basically it."

"Okay so what about your first real one?"

"That was my first girlfriend. Her name was Claire. It was last year, before my family decided to move to Boston. She and I only lasted for a month because she was very conceited. Who was your first kiss?"

Jane looked away from Maura. "I haven't had one." She sounded embarrassed.

"I thought you've dated before?" Maura asked.

Jane said, "I have, I've just never let any of them kiss me."

"Oh," was all Maura said.

Jane sat up, "I know, it's embarrassing, I didn't really want to let you know that!"

Maura sat up to and put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "No it's fine! I think it's great that you never let them kiss you!"

Jane couldn't look Maura in the eyes. "No you don't. You're just saying that."

Maura moved to look Jane in the eyes. "No seriously. I think it's great. Not a lot of girls would do that and I wish I had."

Jane just smiled.

"Kids!" Angela yelled from downstairs. "Supper's ready!"

…

After supper, Jane and Maura were back in Jane's room doing their homework. It was already 8:00 and they were almost done.

Maura kept feeling Jane staring at her. She tried not to look back but couldn't help it sometimes. They'd blush and look back at their books right away.

Fifteen minutes passed and they were finally done.

Maura packed up her back pack. She still had 15 minutes to hang out, but she didn't want to have to take care of it later. When she was done, she looked at Jane. "Would you want to come over tomorrow night? It's Friday so I'm sure my parents will let you stay the night."

Jane smiled, "I'll have to ask my parents but sure!"

They sat in Jane's room talking until Charles rang the doorbell to pick up Maura. She grabbed her bag and was about to walk out of Jane's room.

"Maura, can I ask you one more question?"

"Of course, Jane."

"What's your type?"

Maura looked confused. "My type?"

"Yea, like what kind of girls are you attracted to?"

Maura slightly blushed. "Girls like you. Athletic, tall, dark-haired, and beautiful with a great personality." She smiled at Jane who smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know if you can stay the night."

"Bye." Jane couldn't wipe the cheesy smile off her face and went to her window to watch Maura get in the car with Charles and drive off.

…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
